Chapter 387
Chapter 387 is titled "Gear". Cover Page Color spread: Luffy, Zoro and Chopper playing as medieval knights. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates charge in further while Luffy fights Blueno and activates Gear Second for the first time. Long Summary The chapter starts with Spandam calling Baskerville on the Den Den Mushi, demanding a full report of the situation. Right Baskerville responds that the situation is not necessarily about the plaza, but inside the building, saying the worst has occurred. The stone doors of the courthouse are sliced open and the pirates start rushing in. As they say this, they are looking at Marines and agents caught in a giant tornado caused by Zoro. Zoro says he does not see many people there, so they can proceed. Zoro and the others then notice Baskerville. Baskerville declares that they will momentarily render a verdict. Nami realizes that a trial has begun. Ignoring the judges as they start reciting the crimes, the Straw Hat Pirates and Franky Family notice that there are two staircases leading up. The agents are shocked that the pirates would ignore the trial. Zoro charges through the wall of soldiers with Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri. They then begin to move, with Zoro and Sanji taking out more soldiers as they go. Nami, Sanji and Chopper begin climbing one of the staircases. Sanji romantically tells Nami to follow him. Nami reminds him they are here for Robin. Sanji's romantic thoughts then turn to Robin. Somehow, Zoro begins running the wrong way. Nami is shocked, as she told him specifically to take the staircase, and could not see how Zoro could have possibly misinterpreted those directions. Zoro runs back and joins Nami on the correct stairs. Chopper and Sanji begin making fun of Zoro's bad sense of direction, with Chopper saying he will attempt to make some medicine for hopelessness. Two members of the Franky Family watch this and wonder if Zoro will be okay. Baskerville, angry at being ignored, decides to just give everyone the death penalty, and smashes part of the stairs with his large sword. Zoro tells Nami and Chopper to keep going and that he would follow as soon as he dealt with Baskerville. Before either of them can attack, Baskerville is pulled down from the stairs by the Franky Family, saying that they will be his opponents, jokingly calling him Cerberus. Up on the roof of the courthouse, Blueno watches as Luffy quickly pulls himself back up from the ledge. He realizes that the revolving door Blueno made on his face has finally "closed." Blueno tells Luffy that when a door opens, it must also close. He also compliments Luffy for avoiding his Rankyaku. Luffy replies saying that it is not that big of a deal, albeit unexpected, as Blueno vanishes. Blueno then suddenly launches a kick, but Luffy dodges it. Blueno then jumps up in the air and attacks Luffy with Shigan. Luffy dodges it again by doing a series of backflips. Blueno then uses Soru, and reappears behind Luffy to deliver a Tekkai: Sai, which the pirate also dodges. Luffy goes on the offensive with Gomu Gomu no Bullet, which Blueno counters with another Tekkai. The two then get into a high-speed fist fight, which ends with Blueno using Rankyaku which is sent off course by Luffy kicking Blueno in the leg, destroying more of the ramparts around the perimeter of the building. Blueno is amazed at how Luffy can match his speed perfectly and how he was able to redirect his Rankyaku, saying Luffy has unbelievable physical ability. Luffy then says that he is not good, saying he will not be any good if he stays the way he is. He explains that after he was defeated by Aokiji he began to think about what would happen if they encountered more people as strong as Aokiji. He realized he would have to become stronger in order to protect his friends. Luffy says he will have to be stronger than anyone, or else he would lose all of his friends. Blueno asks him what he will do. Luffy, getting in a straddling position, tells him that he thought of a way to fight with all of his strength. Pumping his legs, Luffy begins to emit steam from his body, and Blueno wonders what he is doing. Luffy tells him that Blueno will not be able to keep up with him anymore, as all of his attacks will have gone up a step. The chapter ends with Luffy introducing this new technique of his, Gear Second. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Luffy activates Gear Second for the first time. Characters Anime Episodes *Episode 273 (p. 2-9) *Episode 272 (p. 10-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 387 de:Gear (Kapitel) it:Capitolo 387